Not Here, Not Now
by ZaxCasualtyHolby
Summary: Max needs a place to stay and ends up on Zoe's doorstep. Will anything happen between them and will the kitten that Max has adopted keep out of trouble? Joint fic with BethyBoo97.
1. Chapter 1

Not Here, Not Now

A/N

So this is a joint fic by myself and BethyBoo97 and reviews are very welcome :-).

We don't own the characters or anything Casualty!

It was a couple of weeks before Christmas and Zoe was asleep in front of the TV. It was her day off and she was exhausted.  
A knocking on her front door caused her to stir from the peaceful slumber she'd slipped into.  
"Really, what now?" she muttered grumpily.  
She opened the front door to see Max standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.  
"Erm..." Max didn't know what to say, he'd planned coming but after that his plan had been pretty flawed.  
"Well?" Zoe pressed.  
"Robyn's kicked me out. She's sick of me not paying the rent, and having different girlfriends each week." He answered.  
Zoe rolled her eyes.  
"And because I brought this little one back from the pub…" Max opened a box to reveal a tabby kitten, with big blue eyes.  
"No, no, no. Nope. I am not having that thing in my house."  
"What? Why? She's named after you!" Max protested.  
She raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she wasn't at all convinced.  
"She is!"  
"Yeah right." Zoe muttered.  
"I guess you're just going to have to trust me on this one. It's pretty cold out here." Max spoke, exaggerating a shiver as if to prove his point.  
"You're making the place look untidy anyway." She told him, moving aside to let him inside her house, the kitten now in his arms and looking terrified.  
"Is the big man scaring you?" Zoe spoke to the kitten, removing the little ball of fur from Max's arms and wrapping it tight in her own arms.  
"She's beautiful, just like you." Max spoke, barely able to contain the love he felt for the bigger Zoe as he watched the scene in front of him.  
"So these multiple girlfriends then?" Zoe questioned as she put the kitten down to explore.  
"Ah well..."  
"It's fine, we aren't together anymore." Zoe spoke but her face told a completely different story.  
"Robyn had the wrong end of the stick, whenever you were back she thought it was a different girl each time and since you left there has only been one girl, and that was only because she looked a bit like you. For the night I could kid myself that you were back in my arms, of course no one could live up to you though."  
"Max stop." She spoke softly, wanting to run away at that moment before it all got too serious for her liking. "Where's the kitten?"  
"She has a name you know, it's Zoe." Max reminded her.

Zoe sighed and nodded.

"Er..." Max nodded in the direction of Zoe's sofa. "I think she's made herself comfortable for the night."

Zoe turned to see that the kitten snuggling down on the leather sofa.

Zoe sighed. "She looks very sweet, I must admit. But you really can't stay here…" she said.

"Why? Are you afraid that something will happen between us again?" he asked bluntly.

She nodded nervously.

"I promise nothing will happen. Look, I really need somewhere to rest my head for a couple of nights. Please, Zoe?" he begged.

She sighed. "Fine." She stepped aside to let him in.

He put his bags down and looked around expectantly. "So where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"On the sofa. I'll get you some blankets and pillows in a minute." She answered coldly.

"Okay." He seemed fairly happy.

"I'm off to bed." she passed him some takeaway menus and some money. "Have what you want."

"Have you already eating then?" He asked gently.  
"No, I'm not hungry though." She told him, picking up the kitten to let the little Zo sleep in her room.  
"Sure I can't tempt you with a curry?" He pushed.  
"Max..."  
"It's just a meal between two friends." He told her and smiled slightly as he heard the faint sound her tummy rumbling.  
"Fine." She gave in. "Now you brought me this little one, what do I need to look after her?" She asked, finally realising that she had no idea how to look after a cat.  
"I don't know." Max admitted as he reached for Zoe's landline and dialled the number of the local Indian take away. "I do know that's she eaten tonight so she'll be okay until tomorrow and then we could go and buy stuff?" Max spoke as the phone rang.  
"We?" Zoe raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I thought it'd be easier?" He replied, clearing a space between the blankets for Zoe to sit.  
"Fine."  
"Do we have to watch this?" Max asked as he was now bored 10 minutes in to the documentary that she had put on.  
"My house, my tv, my choice." Zoe pointed out.  
"What happened to looking out for your guests?"  
"You weren't an invited guest!" she snapped back.

"Calm down." Max petted the little kitten and smiled. "She's sweet, isn't she?" he asked.

"I suppose she's all right." Zoe felt a smile tugging at her lips.

Max saw this. "See!" he said.

"All right, all right, I admit it, she's cute." She said.

"Told you! See Little Zo, Zoe likes you already!" Max tickled the cat under the chin.

"I didn't say that!" Zoe protested weakly.

"So can we change the channel?" Max asked cheekily.

"Fine. This isn't very interesting, anyway." She said.

Max flicked through the channels until he found a James Bond film. Zoe rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. As much as she didn't want it to admit it, she was enjoying his company. Little Zo was sweet as well… if she wasn't so busy, she would consider asking Max if she could keep her.

The takeaway arrived and they ate their dinner in silence, only interrupted by the loud purrs of Little Zo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is she supposed to be making noises?" Zoe asked as she looked over at the kitten, putting her plate down on the table as she did. Max chuckled slightly as he clocked the worry on Zoe's face.  
"Yeah, it means she's happy." He told her, putting her mind at ease. "I wish humans did it, at least then I'd know how some people were feeling." He mumbled as an afterthought.  
"Max." Came her warning tone.  
"Are you happy?" He asked, seeing her looking away from him as he spoke. "I got you a present." He said, deciding that it was probably best to change the subject now.  
"You've already given me a present for secret Santa."  
"Well this is a proper one. Stay there." He put his plate next to where Zoe's was and made his way over to the few bags he'd brought. From inside the bag he produced a small rectangular box, no bigger than an average sized envelope and passed it to her.

"Max, you shouldn't have…" she said.

"Yes I should have. Please take it into consideration." He said.

Zoe got what was left of their takeaway and binned it. She made her way into her kitchen and sat at the table.

She took a deep breath and opened the box up.

She was shocked when she saw the contents. Nestled within the velvet lining was a bracelet. There was also a folded up note in the box.

She opened the note up.

It read:

"Dear Zoe.

The reason I'm writing this note to you is because I'm still in love with you.

I hoped my Secret Santa present was enough to convince, to tell you that but it wasn't. So I bought you this. I remember when we were together, you were looking on the internet at them and you said that you wanted one. I planned to get you one then, but then you broke our relationship off.

Zoe Hanna, I love you to bits. The way you smile, the way that you don't let Connie get you down, your giggle… I miss you.

I hope you like the bracelet, and you consider what's in this letter.

Max xx."

By the end of the letter, Zoe was crying. She was scared, she didn't know what to do.

"Have you read it then?" Max's voice made her jump.

She turned to face him and nodded.

She ran up the stairs and in to her bedroom, smiling only slightly when she noticed that little Zo had followed her up. Max's gift had flawed her and now she was unsure about what she should do. She buried herself in her duvet while Zo lay on the pillow next to big Zoe.

Max opened the door to Zoe's room ever so slowly, so as not to alert her to his presence. The sight of Zoe at that moment broke his heart, especially with the knowledge that this was down to him. He walked slowly over to Zoe's bed, and lay down, spooning Zoe as he did.  
"Max..."

"Zoe, don't speak just listen." He interrupted, laughing internally as she peaked her head above the cover, but only enough to see Max's arms around her.

"No, I think you've said enough. It's my turn now." Zoe pointed out, turning in Max's arms so she could look straight at him. "I'm sorry about running away, I didn't know what to say. I don't do these big admissions and declarations of love Max, it spooked me a bit. I suppose you could say I'm scared of commitment."

"The funny thing is, I thought I was afraid of commitment too, that was until I fell head over heels in love with you Zoe Hanna."

"I said shh, you! I'm not done." She spoke, placing a hand gently over his mouth for a minute to shut him up.

"Fine, fine." He answered as little Zo climbed onto his lap.

"Firstly, I'm glad you came, Max. and Little Zo, too." She admitted.

"I told you you'd like her." He said.

"Er, what did I just say? Max! quiet!" she scolded, and then continued.

"Okay… I don't know quite how to say this. Max, if you want this to work then you're going to have to promise me something." She said.

"You want this to work? And of course I do, you daft girl!" he replied.

"Stop flattering me! You have to promise that we are not going to tell anyone, not yet." She bit her lip.

"Zoe, I am tired of sneaking around! Look, if we're going to be together properly, we may as well tell everyone!" he countered.

"Alright." She said nervously.

He pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright, I promise." He said.

"I hope so." She said as he kissed her gently.

Their tender moment was interrupted by Little Zo, who head-butted Zoe's head.

"Ow! I didn't know cats could do that!" Zoe squeaked in surprise.

"It's a sign that she likes you." He smiled.

Zoe burst out laughing and just watched as the small kitten pushed her way in between Zoe and Max and settled herself down.  
"She is not staying there all night!" Max pointed out.

"Why? You jealous that she's closer to me than you are?" Zoe joked playfully.

"Yes." Came the blunt response from Max, who had now removed himself from the bed and ran down the stairs. Zoe sat up, being careful not to disturb the now sleeping kitten, as she wondered what Max was doing. She didn't have to wonder long as he was soon back with the blankets that she had lay downstairs for Max to sleep on the sofa. He put them in a pile in the corner before picking up the sleeping kitten and placing her in the blankety bed.

"Who said you didn't need them?" Zoe asked cheekily.

"Me." Came the reply as he threw himself back onto Zoe's bed, cuddling up to her as he did so.

"Fine!" she answered, knowing that there was no way that she could change his mind.


End file.
